


The Spirit of Halloween and Their Friend

by I_dont_know_my_name13



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Quarantine mentions, So here’s a fic, and my little pea brain said, haha lol nope, halloween fic, hey look it’s my feelings about this year hahaha, i found out that Mr. Joyce said that Jack was the spirit of Halloween, it’s super vague but obvious enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_know_my_name13/pseuds/I_dont_know_my_name13
Summary: Dani knew that this Halloween was going to be different. Why did it still feel bad when it didn’t go their way?





	The Spirit of Halloween and Their Friend

If you asked anyone, they wouldn’t be able to tell you who the mascot of Halloween is. There is one for Christmas and Easter, heck even their original pagan origins had mascots of their own. 

Dani didn’t know where their old friend went, along with Holly King and Ostara. But Dani knew that he allowed them to take All Hallows’ Eve as theirs. So they went, trying to make the most of it. 

It sucked for the first part. 

Then, they met Jack Frost. They quickly became friends, lovers even (for two years before they decided that they weren’t very compatible and just to be friends). He suggested that Dani add more fun to it. And it worked. 

They stood together now, Dani leaning on a nearby tree.   
“It sucks, man.” Dani sighed. “No one is going out this year. No parties. Just nothing.”   
Jack nodded. “Yeah.. but what about movies? I know lots of people love them.”   
Dani rolled their eyes. He always was more optimistic.   
“It’s not the same. The vibe is off.” Jack hummed. Dani sunk to the floor, sulking. 

Dani pulled their caplet over their hands. They’d never complain about it, but being around Jack was so cold. Jack sat down next to them.   
“It’ll be better next year.” 

Dani shook their head. They stared down at the empty neighbourhood.   
“Wanna see who’s out?”   
“Sure.”   
Jack helped Dani up and they flew over to the empty street. 

“I know what would cheer you up.”   
“Your fun snowflakes?”   
“No,” Jack said defensively. “Just fun.”   
“With the help of the snowflakes.”   
“Whatever.” He made a snowflake and twirled it in is hand. Dani moved their face closer to it. It landed on their nose and the frost magic spread. 

Jack and Dani laughed as they stepped on dry leafs. Dani moved them with the wind so Jack would have to jump to step on them. He showed off a bit, back flipping and flying. Jack sent a steam of frost on the yards and cars. Dani made more leafs fall and turn colors. They laughed as they ran in the street.

“Trick or treat!” A few groups of kids, mostly siblings made the pair stop.   
“Oh look at that!” Jack said.   
“Don’t do anything stupid!” Dani chided. Jack chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, I have to make sure that they are safe.” Dani lightly punched his arm.  
“You’re suddenly more responsible. The guardianship is really affecting you.”  
“Oh shut up.” Jack laughed.

Most of the trick or treaters wore masks and stayed far away from other people. Some of the parents made clever contraptions where they would zip line the candy over to the kids. 

But there were only a few families out. Dani knew that it was a good thing, but it was still disappointing.  
“Do they hate me?”  
Jack put his arm around Dani.   
“Of course not. They just have to take precautions and make sacrifices.”   
“I know I’m over reacting, but I just can’t get it out of my head that they are doing it for some bad reason.”   
Jack sighed.   
“It is what it is.” 

Dani laughed.  
“It is what it is,” they repeated.

Anyone who saw the two teens there would tell you that they had really good costumes. Or, more likely they would tell you that they thought they saw two teenagers, but it’s was just something out of the corner of their eyes. 

Some kids thought Jack was the spirit of Halloween, but that’s only because they always saw him durning the day. Dani wasn’t one that most of them believed in, so they never saw them. 

But it was Dani. They didn’t mind that people didn’t know, or believe. Sometimes it hurt, but they would just move on too quickly. Jack offered to help a few times, but Dani refused. 

Dani looked at their friend, waving to some kids with a big, dumb smile on his face. They laughed and pulled Jack along.


End file.
